BlackHearted With Scissors
by Lovatic1966
Summary: You sink your scissors into her heart, yank them out bleeding and back again. Now a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

You honestly don't remember the last time you left her heartbroken, confused and crying in loss. You don't remember when this all started either. It just happened one night after you argued with Beck over something so trivial you can't even recall the faintest wisp of it. It was mostly just you furious at not having your way again, cause that's how your world works. People do what you say whether they like it or not and you get what you want no matter what everyone else thinks. A conquest was what your life was and you were happy sitting atop the throne of Hollywood Arts, everyone at your feet with no more than a look until a new challenger dove headfirst into your kingdom. She has the voice of an angel from heaven, the dance moves that make everyone look her way, the smile that flickers on the lights at Christmas, and maybe a less curvy body than yours, but that's not the point.

Her name is Tori Vega and she's the only challenger that you haven't broken or defeated yet.

She's the girl who rocked "Make It Shine" on her very first try; she's the one that helps the people you knock down. She pushes back when you shove, snaps when you snarl. She's a coward, but she still has more spine than anyone else at the same time. People say she's everything you're not; caring, genuine, sweet, loving, the list goes on and on. You remember crystal clear that Tori Vega was the first person to ever steal a part from you. She usurped you in some way and you can't figure out if it's because she's better or if your fearful subjects are beginning to rebel. You're the black dragon looming over the castle and she's the smaller, but somehow better, creature that somehow manages to outsmart you every time you turn your head in her direction. You burn her with scorching fire, rake her with your talons, crush her between your teeth and she somehow still stands. But maybe she knows how to rebound from that. Maybe you're succeeding, doing damage from the inside and breaking down the walls concealing nothing but a fearful little girl.

Somehow, you still doubt it.

You were livid when Cat, your ever faithful and mentally confused sidekick, told you she thought Tori was pretty and talented. You yelled at her to be quiet because you could tell that she meant it, not as the little five year old comments that she usually makes. Cat never meaningfully congratulates anyone but you; it's been that way for years. Sometimes you let her sneak a 'good job' to Beck every now and then and that okay because you have control over that. What you don't have control over is the girl that's dancing circles around you. It bugs you the way neon signs do; they're bright and shine till you're almost blind when you try to ignore them and you have to eventually admit that you like it at some point, color, design, it doesn't matter.

Cat's always been faithful to you, she was your first conquest after all and she walks around your school with your marks underneath her bright clothes. You took her with your fingers and lips, and the second that she moaned and bucked her hips against yours you knew that she was yours. You had claimed her in a way that no one could. Sure, they could take Cat to their bedroom and sleep with her, but you beat them to the punch and that's what counts the most to you. Beck wasn't nearly as the same as Cat; he's the witty right-hand man at your side, the evil wizard to the dragon. With Beck Oliver at your side and Cat Valentine at your heels you three make an odd and unlikely trio. It doesn't even need explaining. The hot guy, the mean girl, and the 'stupid' one.

And Tori's the brave hometown hero that rode her horse to the gates of your castle and broke in through the gates without your permission.

You knew you had to break Tori Vega one way or the other.

At first you just went about it the same way you did everyone else; the verbal abusing with insults, showing that she just wasn't worth your time. You'd expected her to take one of the paths that you were trying to shove her down. Either wallowing in self-pity and recognizing the appearance of a goddess when you walked in the room or always doing what you said to try to impress you, trying and failing to jump through impossible hoops (you know that you succeed far too well with Sinjin and you weren't even trying that hard). But she went midway; shrunk around you sometimes, knew when to be afraid and tried hard to impress you. But she also did everything with a big label of the word 'Perfection' stamped across it and everyone else at Hollywood Arts seemed to see it too.

If you couldn't break her that way then it was time to try something new.

You started sitting closer to her at lunch, coincidently ran into her at her locker. Once, Cat 'accidently' pushed her so your body was pressing completely against hers. You told her to forget about it, but you fingers lingered on her thigh and there was a hint of a smile on your lips. The teasing began to grow so obvious Robbie would stand and watch sometimes so he'd go to class with a boner (creep). Before class started you demanded that the teacher make you and Tori partners for a project and then made a big deal out of complaining when the teacher announced it in class. In short, the night ended something like you casting the spell you had on Cat onto Tori only it was more serious, darker.

You'd went to the last resort to wrap her around your finger.

You'd made her fall in love with you.

And then you ignored her, pushed her around, made both you Cat kiss in front of her. She was deathly confused because you still came over to her house with that predatory gleam in your eye and left her panting for breath when you were done. But she doesn't realize it's all a game yet because she's ever the hero, willing to make something cruel seem like it has good intentions behind it. You've set up the pieces and now she playing the game, losing miserably because she continues to let you take her over and over again.

You say the words you both know aren't true because you'll just come back and twist your cold scissors in her heart again and leave her bleeding once more.

"I love you, Tori."

By now she's cracking visibly and eventually she'll break like the rest of them.


	2. Chapter 2

She's got cracks running through those seemingly unbreakable walls, water leaking through the dam and you can see it start to show. Her hips don't have so much swing anymore when she walks past you in the hallway, her voice loses that focused passion that makes everyone listen, she's losing that special glow about her that just makes everyone think she's got _it_.

She doesn't have it and you know it. She had to work, sweat and bleed for all that talent and you know it. There's no such thing as a natural. You can be good at something, but you can't just be born with the ability to show up the people that actually try. You could tell the swing in her hips onstage wasn't effortless; she didn't wear thigh-high dresses just because she felt like it. She was a hunter and she had to draw her prey in. Oh, she caught more than she ever could imagine she could, but she caught the eye of venomous green-eyed viper and that's probably the biggest mistake that she's ever made. Vipers strike when you try to back away and that's exactly what she tried to do. She took a step back, then strode back forward into the spotlight again until you got tired of watching her bask in the sun and you bit her on the ankle.

At first she looked so much stronger than the others. She managed to pull herself back up onto her feet, limp with her head still held high. But then you took her in the dark, bit her throat and sunk your teeth into her heart. Now she stumbles blindly; just how everyone else is. Unlike some of the others again, she has an idea of what the antidote is. It's you and at the same time you're the exact opposite. You can soothe the burn, the acid eating away at her. But at the same time you can bite and twist your fangs deeper, drip in just that more poison and make her come back for more. You've got an iron grip on her and she knows it, though what's left of her mangled pride will deny it. You sink hooks into her and then pull the lines taut until she's straining and begging. She can barely move until you tell her to now. Cat sees it too.

Caterina Valentine knows the work of Jadelyn West when she sees it and it's not really that hard to figure out why it happened when she knows the one motive behind everything: getting what you want. And what you want is to see, hear and know that you can get people to bend over backwards for you, even when you're not around. You trained Cat to be your little watch girl for the times when you're not around to hear the gossip and whispers. What everyone doesn't know or doesn't bother to acknowledge is that Cat Valentine, the ditzy little red-head that never pays attention to anything, is a wolf in sheep's clothing or perhaps a lion disguised as a kitten to be more accurate. Yes, Cat's just as twisted as you, but she went in the opposite direction. Instead of letting her outside bear resemble to the inside like you did she turned herself into something completely different.

Her metamorphosis was less successful than yours, though. Now she can't control it; she only has control over that false happiness that's melded into her 'personality'. She's constantly on unseen ups and downs, and comes to only you to fix it. She follows you simply because you mastered the skill of the wicked, slid ever so stealthily around everyone until it was too late and you were squeezing and suffocating them with your coils, fangs hovering with menace. You've binded Cat and Beck to you with a rare kind of bond. Its friendship, love and manipulation all wrapped into one...only you know that they're both playing for you and you've got the stronger pieces on your side. The big picture is _you _and the only one who either doesn't seem to get it or refuses to understand is Tori Vega.

Beck's still upset over it. He doesn't understand what Cat's already managed to grasp; Tori Vega, the Make It Shine girl and Miss Perfection is a threat. You had to bring her to your side because she was just too good and you couldn't have an actual obstacle in your way lest it take away from your precious time. You've told him over and over again; she's completely under control and yours to command. And surely he's noticed, you get more parts than she does, write songs that get better grades, you show more passion onstage because you're not weighed down. The cracks are getting wider, merging into an abyss that she's lost herself in and only you have the power to pull her up the sheer cliffs. Cat and Beck can shine light on her in the darkness, but they don't have the hold you do to beckon her very soul and call her to you even as she learns that you are the cause of her darkest days.

You don't know if she can comprehend it. Her mind most likely has after all this time, but her heart certainly hasn't. No, not even after all this her emotional core won't quit - it almost seems to refuse - to drop the part of the hero. You make her literally beg on her knees for you, treat her as little more than a glorified animal. By now her eyes should resemble something like the bottomless abyss you know that you've created in her, void and empty of anything, but they don't. Her touches linger always a second too long, her kisses are gentle and tender on your skin. And her eyes...they've changed, alright.

She looks at you the way Cat and Beck do now.

She loves you, but do you love her back?


End file.
